An Alibi for Broken Wings
by ApatheticRomance
Summary: Ameri Cross has just arrived in Germany. The first day she arrives, she meets this boy. As this continues, the boy realizes this isn't his first time meeting her & there is a tragic reasoning behind it. Rated T for now. *I'm not sure where it's going yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Hiya!

It was July first, 2012. Ameri Cross had just finished unpacking her things in the hotel room and went out to look around. "Oh God..." she said, leaning against a building. It was about 40 degrees Celsius, and Ameri was only used to about roughly 28 degrees Celsius at most. `_I didn't think it was this hot in Germany!' _she thought to herself.

Ameri spotted a cafe and walked in. _`Yes! Air conditioning!' _she was overjoyed. Noticing an empty spot next to where the air conditioner was, she sat down. "Um..." Ameri turned to see a boy sitting across from her with a surprised expression. "O-oh," she stuttered. "Hiya!" Ameri smiled. "Hi." the boy replied. "Was there someone here?" Ameri cocked her head to the side. The boy with no name leaned back in the chair. "Nope. Just me~" he smiled as a piece of hair fell back behind his shoulder. "Haha, I see." Ameri laughed.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I'm Drake." - then he looked at the wall - "But I don't like that name much, so just call me Derek, kay?" Ameri studied his facial features for a moment. He had blue eyes and blonde shoulder length hair; her own was maybe only a few inches longer. She looked up and their eyes met for a moment. "I'm Ameri." she answered. Derek's eyes widened for a split second. "Ameri, hmm..." and he studied her seriously for a moment. Ameri herself had brown eyes and mid-back length dark brown hair. "That's a good name." he smiled, leaning back again. "Thanks." She replied meekly.

Ameri looked at Derek's hands - his fingers were long and boney; there was also a ring on his hand. _`He must be married.' _she assumed. Derek looked at his cell phone. "Oh...I gotta go." he said, getting up. Ameri snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sure! See you." she smiled. Derek waved as Ameri watched him leave the cafe. She realized it was about 19:21. `_I should leave now too... or else I'll never find my way back to the hotel.' _she shivered at the thought of being lost in a foreign country after not even 24 hours, and got up to leave as well.

After doing a few things, Ameri got back to the hotel. She laid on her bed and reflected on the day while trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Hiya! X2

Ameri woke up around 10:30 that morning and did as she always did. Being the morning person she is – note the sarcasm – she rolled around on the bed for bit, falling off soon after. She got up, ate breakfast, and got a shower.

"Rrrr..." annoyed growling could be heard from the bathroom. There Ameri was, starring in the mirror with a brush in hand. "Damn good-for-nothing hair..." she said aloud. After having dried her hair, there were a few stray strands that just wouldn't go where she wanted them to. Ameri sighed. _`Screw it.'_ she thought and walked out into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of grey, faded jeans and a black,lace-rimmed tank top. Her long hair remained down, as per usual.

`Why is it so hot today too?!" she thought aloud. Ameri had a habit of talking to herself, and since she was in a public area there were glances here and there from others. It was about 12:17 now and she was just walking around randomly; seeing what was here and there. Ameri was looking for an apartment and found a few areas with a few vacant rooms. She gave a short laugh. `_Yeah...and I have to find a job, too.' _the girl gave a somewhat crooked, sadistic smile at the current situation.

An hour or so later, she found a pretty nice house on a hill by the water. It looked like it belonged to a wealthy person, it was huge! Ameri took a glance at her wallet. _`Hmm... I'd never afford it~' _thought the pessimist of a girl.

So with that, she continued going to shops and such, glancing around. Ameri went into a pet shop and looked at the dogs. The puppies were really cute, and she wanted to get one so badly. It just wasn't a very good idea to buy a dog from a pet shop; that was common knowledge/ Ameri gave the husky puppy one last look in the eye and walked out. It was about 16:05 now. As she was walking along she reviewed the apartments she found in her mind. After all, she wasn't planning on living in a hotel. She wasn't even quite sure why she came to Germany in the first place or how long she'd planned on staying. Premonition? She didn't know anyone in Germany – except that boy from yesterday, whom she'd probably never see again.

Suddenly, Ameri felt her forehead hit something – most likely a person – and fell back. "Oh, I'm s--" she cut herself off when she saw the boy from yesterday. "--Hiya again!" she smiled at him. The boy stared for a minute. "Oh. It's just you." he had a stern expression on his face. "Heh?" it perplexed the younger girl as to why he was so different from yesterday. The boy let out a short laugh. "Nah... Hi Ameri." he acted normally again. Ameri just stood up properly. Derek looked at what was behind her. "so you're buying a dog?" he asked. "I'd like to, but... apartment hunting at the moment." Ameri replied. "So you're moving?" he asked. "hmm...something like that. I was in a hotel last night." she explained shortly. "Hotel? Why's that?" Derek asked another question. Ameri let out a laugh because of how he'd just ask a question one after the other. "Because I came from Canada." she spoke casually. "Canada? What made you decide to move here then?" the much taller boy asked. He was definitely inquisitive. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't really know?" Ameri looked up at him. "Probably not." he smiled.

"Anyway..." Ameri began as they started walking. "What a coincidence to see you a second time!" she said happily. "You're probably-- no... you ARE the only person I know here." Ameri finished. Derek gave a side glance. "Haha, yeah. Guess so." he chuckled. "But...you really are strange. Moving to a foreign country without any particular reason, and when you don't even know anyone here." he said. "I think it was just something from a long time ago. Since I don't remember 2007-2009." Ameri's logic was a just as strange as she was. "That really is odd..." Derek went deep into thought for a moment.

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked. "Probably at the hotel." Ameri replied. It was getting dark and the hotel was a bit of a way to get back to now. "Why not come over for the night?" Derek offered. The girl considered for a moment. "Don't worry, I won't rape you." he added. Ameri laughed. "You don't seem like the type for that!" she said. "Oh really~?" he looked her in the eye. "I can be pretty dangerous, you know." "I'm sure." Ameri was still laughing. "But...okay. I'll stay." she said. "Aiight." Derek replied. Ameri looked up at him again. "Hey, that's my word!" she said. "How do you know that?" he protested. "Because... I know I used to say it before." She tried remembering. "I thought you didn't remember much from that time?" Derek looked at her seriously. "Yeah, but – I only remember a few select things." she looked to the ground. "I see." he responded.

"Oh, I'm Ameri Cross by the way." the girl's expression lifted. "I already know that." Derek replied. "But you don't know my last name." she said. "That's right." he said. "Well... I'm Derek Stadtfeld." he finished. "Stadtfeld..." it took Ameri a few times to master the pronunciation. Derek just watched and smiled, laughing here and there. "Here we are," he said as they began walking up the driveway. `_It's that house from earlier!' _Ameri thought. `_Is he rich or something?' _"Ameri." her eyes widened. "Um...yeah?" she stammered slightly. Something in the back of her mind started gnawing at her. "Come on in," he said, taking off his shoes. Ameri nodded and followed. "The shower's upstairs... you can get one if you want." he suggested. Ameri shook her head. "Nah. I got one this morning. You can go get one. Maybe I'll make something." she pondered. "What would you make?" Derek watched her think. "Chocolate cake?" she looked at him. "Hell yeah!" he replied anxiously. "Are you... a chocoholic, Derek?" she smirked. "Something like that." he said. "Okay, well I'm going to go get a shower." he said. "Okay!" Ameri took off her coat.

'Wait, Derek!" she called. "Yeah?" he looked back. "What if...someone... comes back?" she asked. "I live alone." Derek replied darkly. "Oh, okay." Ameri said. It felt like she said something she shouldn't have. Why did it hurt so badly? That he was alone here...

Derek got into the shower and his eyes were downcast to the floor. "Heh...Whatever. It's impossible." He splashed his face with water. "It's not important."

Chapter Two – End.


End file.
